


Too Tired

by spacecats8



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Almost-Sex, Cuddling, F/F, they're naked but kanayas like nah no thanks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 02:51:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4943860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacecats8/pseuds/spacecats8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short fic in which Kanaya and Vriska do all the naked cuddle shit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Tired

**Author's Note:**

> Leave hella gay suggestions for five below and remember to leave kudos!

You didn't go into this situation expecting to have sex with her. To the contrary, you really didn't want to. You're pretty sure she wanted to, because after sitting in the dark for at least three minutes with your hands resting gently on her thighs, she started to kiss down your front. You let her until she got to your navel and then pulled her back up, trying to pretend you weren't so flustered. You kissed her and lowered down into the mattress, pulling the soft blankets up to your chin as she pouted a bit. 

"I'm tired. It's late." She still looks disappointed from a few minutes before. Probably because you weren't totally sold on the idea of allowing her tongue and sharp teeth down near the most sensitive parts of your body. But she doesn't say anything, just crawls under the blanket next to and somehow nuzzles into the nape of your neck without smacking you in the face with her horns. 

"You're so warm, fussy fangs." She mumbles and wraps her arms around you, and you try not to grimace at the nick name she's had for you since you were young. 

"And you're freezing cold." You poke her tummy and kiss her nose, causing her lips to twitch upwards slightly. It's good enough for you, and you settle on sliding your hand over her hip and resting your palm on the small of her back. 

She's practically glued against you, and eventually her breath evens out hot against your neck. Her skin is soft and cool and she's somehow comforting as you doze off next to her.


End file.
